


Morder el polvo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Zero Requiem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Podrán ser emperador y caballero, pero, en realidad, Suzaku es el lobo esperando devorar la carne de Lelouch, nada más.





	Morder el polvo

Las primeras noches juntos tras descubrir los planes de Charles y Marianne, fueron complicadas. Suzaku podría haber cambiado de bando, jurándole lealtad a las intenciones de Lelouch de luchar para hacer Britannia un lugar mejor, pero había algo oscuro y sangrante en sus ojos que hacía que Lelouch sintiera la necesidad de guardar distancia aunque, en su nuevo puesto, no podía permitírselo.

Sentado en el trono, con la mejilla apoyada en sus nudillos, observó a Suzaku caminando con lentitud de un lado a otro de la habitación, como una bestia enjaulada a la espera de que sus captores abran las rejas para atacar, desgarrar y asesinar. De vez en cuando, el emperador se dio cuenta de que la mirada del caballero navegaba en su dirección y se preguntó si Suzaku lo había elegido como víctima de su ira cautiva.

No importa, pensó Lelouch, lo amaba lo suficiente para someterse ante cualquier fechoría, aunque también era lo bastante inteligente para hacer pensar a Suzaku que nunca tuvo oportunidad. Después de todo, a las criaturas salvajes les agradan las presas frágiles, pero que se resisten. Lelouch podía resistirse por la salud mental de Suzaku, sin duda.

La parte graciosa era que hubo un tiempo en el que Lelouch estuvo seguro de que el amor fraternal que su amigo decía sentir por él poseía la capacidad de convertirse en otra cosa, en algo más puro, capaz de sacarlos a ambos con un tirón de la penumbra que los envolvía, pero claro: oscuridad + oscuridad = oscuridad. Y, cuando la negrura de Suzaku se encontró con el destello de luz que era Euphemia, se dio cuenta de que Lelouch era una pérdida de tiempo y de que ella era una vía de escape más fácil y rápida —ella ya se encontraba fuera de las sombras y lo único que él debía hacer era tomar su mano para alcanzar la luz también—.

Lelouch cerró los ojos y frunció los labios: Euphemia fue su hermana y hubo un tiempo en el que la amó con la misma intensidad que a Nunnally, pero, en esos momentos, viendo a Suzaku furioso y corrompido por sus emociones, la odió… y sintió celos de ella.

Era algo estúpido, pero también humano y significaba que Lelouch no era un demonio del todo. Vaya consuelo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. El sonido de la suela de los zapatos de Suzaku impactando contra el suelo reverberaba en la habitación de una forma que hacía palpitar sus oídos, pero, de pronto, silencio. Una alarma se activó en la mente de Lelouch, que abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Suzaku estaba observándolo desde el otro lado de la sala, donde la luz de las antorchas era baja y sumergían su rostro en tinieblas, dándole el aspecto de un depredador. Había algo en la postura de sus hombros que hizo que el emperador adivinara que estaba a punto de ser atacado.

Era curioso que Suzaku hubiera elegido precisamente el momento en que estaba pensando en Euphemia — _su_ Euphemia— con desprecio para embestirlo.

Lelouch apoyó las manos en los reposa brazos del trono y sujetó con los dedos el borde, listo para ponerse de pie y _correr_ , pero un candado en su mente le prohibió llevar a cabo cualquier acción: era Suzaku, jamás podría ser más rápido que él. Estaba en el suelo aún antes de ponerse de pie.

Sin planearlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tonta y retadora. Se trataba de una mueca que, maldosa, decía «ven».

Una especie de rugido escapó de la garganta de Suzaku, que cruzó la sala con rápidas zancadas y, en dos segundos, se encontró frente a Lelouch, una mano como garra cerrada con fuerza en su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para ver directo los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, su caballero.

Había algo letalmente asombroso en esa acción. En saber que el Geass descansaba detrás de sus pupilas y que no podría usarlo para salvarse porque Suzaku era inmune a él gracias a haber recibido una orden del poder maldito en el pasado.

Suzaku podría romperle el cuello si quería y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Se caería a pedazos como un trozo de cristal arrojado al piso o se desmoronaría como arena mojada entre los dedos de su mejor amigo.

Instintivamente, una de sus manos se elevó para sujetar la muñeca de Suzaku con dedos temblorosos y suaves. El contacto reventó algo dentro del caballero, cuya expresión se nubló y constipó un momento, como si no entendiera qué los llevó a esa situación a pesar de haber sido él mismo.

—Está bien —dijo Lelouch con un hilo de voz que apenas pudo escuchar el mismo—. Suzaku, _está bien_.

Si su amigo quería deshacerse de él, era consciente de merecerlo y lo dejaría. Que su vida le fuera arrebatada por la persona que más amaba en la faz de la Tierra después de Nunnally, estaba bien: era un castigo justo para todos sus pecados, para su crueldad y soberbia.

El rostro de Suzaku se descompuso y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Esa visión logró romper algo profundo dentro de Lelouch, ese pequeño contenedor que lo había privado de sentir algo ante todos sus crímenes, que le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era válido porque se encontraba en busca de un bien mayor.

—No lo está —dijo Suzaku, hablando tan bajo como Lelouch, alejando su mano del cuello de éste y sujetando el filo de su rostro con los dedos, deslizando las yemas por sus mejillas en una frágil caricia.

El emperador se derritió ante él porque… porque lo amaba tanto… que… cerró los ojos nuevamente y una solitaria lágrima escapó de uno de ellos, resbalando por su pómulo hasta chocar con los dedos de Suzaku y dibujar un camino húmedo sobre su piel bronceada.

En ningún otro momento tanto como en ese, Lelouch deseó morir o suplicó jamás haber nacido. Nunca se dio cuenta del peso que estaba colocando sobre sus hombros al poner sobre su cara la máscara de Zero, al seguir las absurdas peticiones de C.C, una mujer que, más que venganza, temía quedarse sola el resto de la eternidad.

Y ahora no había marcha atrás. Ni para él, ni para Suzaku, cuyos dedos se deslizaban amablemente por su cabello de una manera tan suave, que se sentía como estar frente a un soplo de aire.

Lelouch se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que saboreó sangre. En cuanto la primera gota teñida de hierro cayó de su boca, Suzaku usó la suya para detenerla en un beso sangriento, uno que el emperador jamás deseó, al menos no _así_ , pero se permitió adorarlo y asfixiarse en él como si repentinamente le hubieran sumergido la cara en agua, negra y profunda.

Necesitaba ese beso tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Cuando Suzaku se apartó de él, el oxígeno también lo hizo.

—No te odio —confesó Suzaku y, viniendo de él, cuyo comportamiento había sido _demasiado_ errático los últimos días, era algo que significaba mucho, sobre todo para Lelouch que se odiaba ya lo suficiente para valer por ambos.

—Está bien —repitió, porque todo su vocabulario parecía haberse reducido a esas dos palabras.

Suzaku negó con la cabeza, vehemente. Estaba respirando con dificultad y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—Deja de decir eso —pidió con autoridad—. Las cosas no volverán a estar bien, _nunca jamás._

Lelouch cerró los ojos con horror, sintiéndose como si acabaran de golpearlo en el estómago. Suzaku tenía razón y no había _nada_ que pudiera hacer para reparar las cosas, aunque ese era su propósito.

Confundido y sumergido en un mar de tinieblas, suspiró y se sintió como si el alma se le estuviera escapando del cuerpo por la boca. Se empinó hacia adelante, como persiguiendo su aliento de vida y, en vez de toparse con aquello que estaba huyendo de él como si conociera su naturaleza inhumana, se encontró nuevamente con la boca de Suzaku, quien parecía haber descubierto que esa era la mejor manera de torturarlo y castigarlo.

La pequeña herida en su labio ardió con fuerza ante cada roce de la boca del caballero, pero Lelouch no le dio importancia. Las manos de Suzaku se cerraron nuevamente sobre su cuello, pero ésta vez con gentileza, acariciando con los pulgares el pulso en su yugular, luego, el índice de Suzaku se deslizó por su clavícula hasta tocar los brocados que su traje blanco tenía en el pecho. Se detuvo justo sobre el latido de su corazón.

¿Aún había algo palpitando ahí o ese órgano se había petrificado en el cuerpo de Lelouch con la muerte y traición de Marianne y el posterior asesinato de Euphemia y la partida de Nunnally… el rencor del hombre al que quería?

Tuvo miedo de averiguar la respuesta.

Levantó las manos y rodeó el cuello de Suzaku con los brazos, intentando anclarse a él. Suzaku lo abrazó, sujetándolo con fuerza, como si ambos estuvieran listos para caer, juntos, por un precipicio.

El amor era una cosa extraña y peligrosa, incluso más que el odio mismo. ¿Era dañino sentir ambas emociones por la misma persona en un equilibrio casi perfecto? Dijera lo que dijera, Lelouch sabía que la bilis en el estómago de Suzaku burbujeaba como magma cuando se trataba de él.

—Voy a encontrar la manera de corregirlo todo —dijo cuando por fin se separaron, sintiendo las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas saladas—. Voy a hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo.

Suzaku volvió a negar con la cabeza y un halo desesperanzado se dibujó en su rostro. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Lelouch, que lo sintió respirando su aroma profundamente. Apoyó la palma de la mano derecha en la mejilla de su amigo y se permitió sentirse apreciado.

—Te lo prometo —agregó.

—

Cuando Zero apareció en medio de la procesión destinada a presentar a Lelouch vi Britannia como el nuevo emperador y a castigar a todos aquellos que se propusieron enfrentarlo, Lelouch esperó por él, sentado en el trono, con la misma sonrisa de antes, esa que invitaba al caballero a acercarse.

Zero venció a sus guardias y trepó a su tarima, sentenciándolo al sacar la espada roja de su empuñadura y blandirla en su contra. El filo se hundió en su pecho y, sorpresivamente, en medio del dolor de ser apuñalado, Lelouch descubrió por fin el equilibrio perfecto entre dos emociones.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Suzaku y acarició su cara. Ansiaba vivir y morir, amar y odiar, obedecer y gobernar, pero los segundos se le agotaban para hacer eso. Sus dedos manchados de sangre dejaron una marca en la máscara de Zero, pero supo que también estaban manchando el corazón de Suzaku.

Lamentó eso y se odió por irse sin poder solucionarlo, pero no podía intentar arreglarlo todo. Escuchó a Suzaku sollozando contra su hombro y él mismo se sintió a punto de colapsar. Liberó a Zero del peso de su cuerpo y dio pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante. Sintiendo que la energía se le escapaba del cuerpo debido a la pérdida de sangre, tropezó con la alfombra bajo sus pies y cayó en picada hacia una aterrorizada Nunnally, dejando un camino de sangre a sus espaldas que resumía perfectamente sus dieciocho años de vida.

Nunnally sujetó su mano y Lelouch intentó sonreír: entre los dedos de su hermana, él colocó el futuro de Britannia, así que luchó por liberarse de su agarre, intentando mantenerla segura y alejada del pasado en llamas que él representaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Una gota de agua solitaria puede parecer insignificante, pero lo cierto es que miles de ellas, unidas, forman el mar.  
> Todos juntos podemos detener el cambio climático.  
> Somos parte de una misma rebelión, así que #GeassPorElMundo.  
> Si compartes ésta idea, coloca el hashtag en tus historias para que el mensaje llegue a más personas. Puedes modificarlo para adaptarlo a tu fandom favorito.  
> Atentamente:  
> PruePhantomhive :*  
> Los reto a buscar y compartir en sus redes sociales vídeos y/o imágenes de su animal, planta o lugar favorito.
> 
> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
